Trippy as hell
by Eternally a Weeping Sunflower
Summary: ((REUPLOADED TO THIS ACCOUNT!)) Punk, FrUK AU! Meet Arthur and Francis, two crime commenting stoners in extreme denial about their sexuality with absolutely no future ahead of them, well, at least in their opinion. WARNINGS: Illegal drug usage, violence, drama, strong language, massive amounts of sexual tension, OOC'ness and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This was originally on my other account that was supposed to be for my more mature and explicit works but for some odd reason Fanfiction took it down. I didn't violate any rules and it wasn't reported so I don't know what happened, but I decided to just post it on my main account ((which is this one if you haven't noticed))**

**Anyways, this story is rated M, so please heed the warnings before continuing forward. If any of the Warnings bother you and you wouldn't feel comfortable reading this; please leave and save me the trouble, understood? good.**

**WARNINGS: OOC'ness, Heavy illegal drug usage, delinquents, Heavy language, stoners, extreme denial about sexuality, gay smut in later possible chapters, violence, did I mention STONERS AND ILLEGAL DRUG USAGE?**

**Enjoy, my little lovebugs! nWn!**

**O_o_O**

"Francis."

"Francis."

"Francisss."

"Francissssssss."

"Francissssssssssss!"

The Frenchman only ignored the Englishman's failed attempts to get his attention and continued to doodle uneven penises on his wooden desktop with a black permanent marker that emits an awful smell that made Arthur's sensitive nose sting, Francis occasionally wrote lies and childish gossip about other people on the desk as well just to piss them off. Arthur growled at him and beamed his binder at the back of Francis' head, making his head jerk harshly from the force of the hit.

"The hell is your problem? That hurt, you asshole!" Arthur chuckled loudly at Francis' misfortune and licked one of his snakebite piercing on his small lips, approaching Francis' desk until he was right in front of Francis.

"Shut the fuck up and look at my nipples." Arthur stated before pulling up his tight black T-shirt, flashing Francis his chest. Francis raised a thin arched eyebrow at him and remained silent, making Arthur grow uneasy with impatience.

"You got your nipples pierced? Holy shit.." Francis said, suddenly very interested in what Arthur had shown him. Arthur kept his shirt up and grinned at him,

"Yeah, I told you I was going to get them like two weeks ago, dumb ass." Francis hmm'd in response to him and reached his hand out to touch his right nipple, making Arthur go red with anger and embarrassment. "Don't touch them, I just got these done yesterday, shit!" He quickly pulled his shirt down and hissed as the fabric rubbed up against his sore red nubs.

Francis didn't respond for a few seconds, his eyes looked a bit glazed over and he appeared as if he were zoned out and Arthur caught on to that, he bent over and sniffed Francis, his nose crinkled in disgust at how he smelt.

"Are you high? I told your whore ass not to come to school like this!" Arthur scolded, Francis just gave him a lop sided grin and stuck his tongue out at him and began wiggling it lecherously at him.

"Let me suck your nips, I want to see if milk comes out." Francis giggled while Arthur chortled at him and slapped the back of his neck while walking back to his seat, Francis was such a weirdo when he was out of it.

"Hell no, you ass-fuck." Francis hissed as his neck was slapped by a heavy hand, now covering it up with his to make sure Arthur doesn't try to strike him again.

"Ass-fuck? That's a new one, _cher._" Arthur was about to explain that he got it from that creepy albino who sat in the third row every history class but was cut off by a forced cough caused by their irritated Chemistry teacher, Mr. Davidson.

"Are you two done with your vulgar conversation so I can finally start class or what?" He growled out through gritted teeth, this happened every single class with Francis and Arthur, the two always had such inappropriate chit-chat in school. Arthur huffed in annoyance but walked back to his seat, their teacher only picked him and Francis out because the weren't a bunch of punk ass, goody-two-shoe students. Francis rolled his eyes and gave his teacher the finger, turning around in his seat to be face to face with Arthur so they could talk some more, completely ignoring the teacher's shouts of telling the two to be quiet.

"You know what you should get pierced, Francis?" He shook his head and did a motion with his hands, silently telling Arthur to continue on with his suggestion. "You should get your dick pierced. You have a really big dick."

Francis gave him an odd look at chuckled at him, "Are you high as well?"

"Shut the hell up before I pound your raw asshole."

"You really _are _gay, _cher_."

To the left of them, Elizaveta, the girl who had some awkward obsession for homosexual males, was blushing furiously at their conversation, how could they talk about something so crude in class as if they were discussing their grades in school? She would just never understand the two, they acted like they were in a couple but constantly denied any accusations everyone had about them.

Even though they were caught multiple times sucking each others face off somewhere in the school hallways or in a club. 'Such odd homosexuals...I think Arthur is in denial about his sexuality the most...' She mused in her mind, writing down the new information in her notebook. She then sent a quick glance over to the two, almost squealing out loud as she saw Francis rub Arthur's nipples through his shirt; Francis got socked in the stomach for that.

"Stop touching me, super-fag." Arthur growled, pushing Francis' wandering hands away again and putting his head down on his desk, mumbling something about Francis being a 'fruit loop' under his breath, making Francis laugh loudly and shake his head. "I'm not gay, I like vagina." Arthur's head shot up and his lips twisted down in complete and utter disgust at him, "Don't say vagina it sounds nasty as fuck, wine-bastard."

"Are you sure you don't like dick? Want to experiment with mines to test this observation?"

"What the shit is wrong with yo-"

"BOYS! PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NOW!" Mr. Davidson screeched as he slammed his hands on his desk, making it shake violently from the force and because of how old and cheap it was, their teacher has had enough with the two's ghastly conversations in class everyday he had to see them. Francis shot Arthur a smirk and they high-fived each other before collecting the tiny bit of school supplies they had, which was a few pieces of paper and broken pencils, strolling up to the front of the class and towards the door.

Arthur felt like pissing their teacher off one more time so he went over to the odd green 'sand' Mr. Davidson had in a clear glass cylinder and put it up to his nose,

"Mr. Davidson, do you think this I could snuff this and get high? What do you think, Francis?" Francis hummed at him and gave him a thumbs up, then Arthur proceeded to sniff it like he was actually snuffing it, and shook his head and coughed falsely,

"Holy shit, trippy as hell!" He giggled before dropping it carelessly and grabbing Francis' hand then running out of the door before their teacher could two a textbook at them. They were both running towards the school exits, still laughing and gasping for air, Francis tripped over his own feet many times because of the effects the drugs were having on him, making Arthur laugh at his clumsiness.

Once they got to the exit doors located in the back of the school, Arthur came to a sharp halt, resulting in Francis bumping into his back and making the grip on his hand tighter. Arthur finally noticed that the two were still holding hands and looked down at them with wide eyes, Francis noticed this as well.

They both quickly yanked their hands apart, Arthur even going as far as to wiping his hand on his pants, making Francis roll his eyes and flick him off with his manicured middle finger, jet black paint on his nails. "Why the bloody hell were you holding my hand? What are you, desperate? Prat."

"What? You grabbed my hand when we left the classroom, so technically, you want to get in my pants."

"Why do you have to make everything into something sexual?" Francis raised his eyebrows at him in astonishment and amusement,

"Because, I'm Francis Bonnefoy." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Arthur 'tsk'ed at him and nodded,

"Yes, of course, how on earth could I forget?" He said in a sarcastic tone, turning around and starting for the door again until his emerald eyes caught sight of the fire alarm on the left of the hallway, it looked like it hadn't been touched in years because of all of the dust and cobwebs on it; Arthur was tempted to get his hands on it.

"Francis?" Francis was sitting up against the ugly burgundy colored lockers with a pack of expensive cigarettes in his hand and a lighter in the other, he looked up at Arthur and gave him a look of confusion.

"Oui? You want to suck my di-"

"No, you idiot! Keep your tiny dick in your pants and listen to me-"

"But earlier you said I had a big dick-"

"FUCK! FRANCIS JUST-" He took a deep breath before returning to his normal indoor voice, "Just listen to my idea, will you?" Francis instantly shut up and gave Arthur his full attention, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.

"Why are you so angry? Ah, I know how to solve your problem; lets fuck." Francis began to unzip his tight, black leather pants, angering Arthur further. He stomped over to Francis and threw his cigarette on the floor, smashing it with his foot then turned towards Francis' face so he was nose to nose with Him. He could smell the weed and cigarette smoke on Francis breath as he breathed heavily in his face.

Francis shoved Arthur out of his face and chuckled nervously, "I was just kidding around, _dieu_." Francis held his hands up in defeat, Arthur had some serious anger issues.

"Now that you're done being a _fuckbag_, I want you to count to three when I say 'go', then we're both going to run as fast as we can out of the building and far away from the school, got it?" Arthur knew Francis was going to ask why they were going to run like hell but he glowered at him, making Francis silent instantly and shrug at him, giving him the ok.

"Ok...go."

"One..." Arthur wasn't even sweating, nor was he nervous because he and Francis did stupid illegal shit like this all of the time.

"Two..." Francis saw Arthur's hand hovering over the fire alarm and finally got what was going on, sending him a conniving smirk and licking his dry lips, inching closer and closer towards the door until he got his hand on the handle of the door before finishing,

"Three!" Arthur quickly yanked the handle down and ran towards the door Francis was holding open for him, once he was out the door, Francis let go of the handle and zipped right out of the building to catch up with Arthur, the sound of the alarm bells going off only making them run lighting fast away from the school, across the streets and into the deep woods. Two minutes later they both could hear firetruck alarms going off like crazy and began laughing their assess off.

The two didn't stop running until they couldn't run anymore, both settling down on an old, decaying log out in the middle of who-the-fuck-knows in the forest. The only sound that was heard was different types of chirping birds and their heavy breathing. Finally getting his breath under control, Arthur pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a small bag of Marijuana, surprising Francis.

"When did you..?"

"Yesterday."

"How? Yao is out of town."

"His lackey Ivan got me some..." He trailed off, not really caring about the conversation going on right now, ripping a piece of paper off and opening the bag up, pouring a small amount of the drug onto the paper then rolling it up and smiling fondly at it. He held his hand out towards Francis, obviously asking him for his lighter but Francis was having none of that.

"_Non, _give me some and I'll let you use it." Arthur scoffed at him and shook his head in disagreement,

"You already had some this morning and I can tell it hasn't worn off yet. If you take anymore you'll be out of it, you stupid fuck." Francis whined childishly at him, if he wasn't going to give him any then he wasn't giving him his lighter.

"Fine, no lighter then."

"You can't be serious?"

"Do you think I am lying?" Arthur groaned, handing the bag over to Francis and snatching the lighter from his hand before lighting it up and taking a puff, humming in pleasure as he blew the smoke through his nostrils. Meanwhile, Francis had a small handful of the drug in his hand, and Arthur raised a thick eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck are you doing? You don't have any paper-here, take some-" Francis cut him off before he could offer any paper to him, "I don't need any."

"...Then how are you going to-" A light bulb went off in his head and he violently shook his head at him, "No, Francis. Don't you dare try that or else I'll kick your ass."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because Yao said it isn't safe so don't-"

Francis broke out into laughter at him, "And is what we've been doing already considered safe?" Well, he did have a point there but Arthur didn't give a shit, still disagreeing with what Francis was trying to do.

Francis rolled his eyes at him and flicked him off. "Stop being such a pussy, what are you, my mom?" Arthur finally gave up and snarled at him, letting Francis hold his hand under his nose and snuff the substance in his hand.

"_Merde, _my nose burns like hell!" He chuckled, Arthur didn't laugh. Francis noticed this and frowned at him,

"What?"

"You know _what. _Why are you so stup-"

"Arthur."

Arthur stopped talking and stubbed his smoke out, he wasn't even in the mood to get high anymore. Francis threw the substance out of his hand and scooted closer to Arthur, grabbing his hand and looking him in the eyes.

"Arthur..."

"Let go, this looks gay-"

"_Dieu_, Arthur, no matter how many times we say we're not gay in reality; we look really gay and we act gay together. So lets just drop the 'I'm not gay' bullshit, _D'accord_?" Arthur gaped at him and ripped his hands out of his grip.

"YOU may be gay but I'm not..."

"You're in denial."

"How?"

"I sucked your dick like 3 times already-"

"A blow job is a blow job, your mouth is just like a chicks mouth so shut the fuck up." Thinking he won this, he grinned at Francis' unamused facial expression.

"We made out."

"Doesn't count, we were high."

"We made out plenty of times when we weren't high." Arthur stopped grinning at that and blushed intensely, hiding his face in his hands at the truth.

"It's called experimenting..." He mumbled in his hands, Francis held his laughter in and moved Arthur's face from his hands and whispered in his ear,

"You wanna experiment again?" He could see that Arthur visibly shuddered and smirked at him, running his tongue along his neck then nipping at it roughly. Arthur cried out in pleasure, god he loved pain!

"Shit...Francis, fucking stop..." Francis ignored him and moved to his mouth to his lips to make him keep his mouth shut. The kiss was unsurprisingly, sloppy and aggressive, Arthur opened his mouth to let Francis in, their tongues swirling together as they made out like horny, inexperienced 13 year old kids. The wet sound of their saliva and lips smacking together began to turn Arthur on like crazy and making his expensive leather pants get tighter from his erection.

Francis noticed his hard on and palmed it through his pants roughly, causing Arthur to arch his back in pleasure. "Hnn...fuck yeah...Francis, suck my cock." Instantly, Francis was off of him in a flash and was leaning back on the old wooden log again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and flicking his hair out of his face.

"Why did you stop, you prick!?" Francis raised a thin blond eyebrow in mock innocence at him, hiding the wide, conniving smirk behind his hand.

"_Quoi_? I was just experimenting with you. Turns out; I'm not gay, sorry."

"...I fucking _hate_ you."

"Hahaha! Come on, let's go find Alfred, I want some Ecstasy." Arthur glowered at him and stood up slowly, his erection was painful and it made him angrier when Francis laughed at his awkward walk because of his raging boner.

"I need a smoke before I decide to beat you to a pulp."

"Oh please do, I like it rough."

"Fag-bag."

Francis threw his head back and laughed at him, catching up to Arthur and slapped his ass, he was soon sporting a purple bruise on his cheek from the hit Arthur gave him for touching his ass.

Hopefully Yao would come back to town sooner so he could get his mind off of Francis being a sexually confusing asshole.

**O_o_O**

**Feel free to leave a review, it'd seriously make my day since fanfiction pissed me off earlier. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

**See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded onto my other accounts MONTHS ago but I finally finished it, and technically since I posted the first chapter on the same day as this one, its a double update! **

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sexy times in the beginning, sexual tension, some violence, language and law breaking activity.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

**XxX**

"_H-holy fuck! Y-yeahhh, Francis! Hit it again!" Arthur moaned and threw his head back as Francis continued to thrust into him, it was a little painful since this was his first time being with a man, but Arthur loved pain so he didn't mind. Francis chuckled at Arthur's enthusiasm and complied with his request, leaning over Arthur's back and licking the shell of his ear then smacking his ass before grabbing it roughly, whispering sensually in his pink ears, _

"_I am amazed at how much you are enjoying this. If you could see the look on your face and how your tight, little pink hole was sucking up my cock so greedily right now, …..one would think you're __**gay**__." Arthur stopped groaning and moaning immediately and looked back at Francis with horror and pure anger before screeching, _

"I AM NOT GAY!" Arthur shouted as he shot his head up, stopping the teachers lecture and making everyone turn around and give him an awkward, confused look. Beside him, he heard Francis laughing his ass off, he had tears in his eyes and was on the floor having a blast at Arthur's random outburst. Arthur blushed intensely and coughed into his fist, quickly taking his large binder and sitting it upwards so it would cover his flustered face.

"Well then...as I was saying, breast come in all shapes and sizes-" Arthur rolled his eyes and instantly cut the teachers voice off in his head, instead he growled at Francis who was still chortling on the ground like the idiot he was, what an asshole. "Shut the fuck up, it isn't funny!" Francis held up a finger, trying to catch his breath.

"G-give me a minute to gather myself...oh my god...I can't fucking breath. Arthur, were you trying to make me laugh or cheer me up for no apparent reason? That just made my day, _Merci_, Arthur." He said breathlessly, hoisting himself up by using the desk, he fell over his own feet a few times but he still managed to get back into his seat. "Fuck off...and why did it take you so long to get back into your seat? I bet its your fucking boots, the platforms on them are thick as hell."

"_Oui_, thick like my cock." Arthur slapped the back of Francis' neck for his stupid joke and Francis hit him back, turning it into an all out, playful brawl between the two. The teacher heard the vulgar profanities and groans but continued to ignore them, they always did this and she stopped trying to make the two cooperate a long time ago. She continued teaching her lesson, even though half of the teens in the class barely ever payed attention or gave a shit about school, but halted her chalk writing in the green board when she heard something that sounded like a mixture of a sensual moan and a growl.

Mrs. Jenning dropped the chalk from her hand and grabbed her bags, and walking out of the classroom, fuck this shit, she didn't sign up to watch two horny, sexually confused teenagers fuck with their clothes on in school. Of course, everyone turned around and watched with little interest as the two teens all the way in the back row were sucking each others face off with furious aggression. Alfred made a gagging noise,

"Get a fucking room! You two act like horny, sexually frustrated animal-"

"Oh FUCK!" Arthur yelped, that's when everyone scurried out of the classroom ((and because they were informed by the teacher that there was police officers down the hall and was making everyone evacuate the school in search for Arthur and Francis, so they had to leave anyway.)) except for Elizaveta who's white shirt had a huge blood stain on it, with blood still oozing from her pink nose. It took the small Japanese student, Kiku, all of his strength to pull her out of the room, it was difficult because he wanted to stay longer but he was far too modest for that.

Arthur whined out loud and hissed at Francis with annoyance, "What? Give me a blow, will you?"

"You're squeezing my ass, do you mind letting go?" Arthur's face quickly turned red with anger and embarrassment and he socked Francis square in the jaw.

"Fuck you, cum dumpster!"

Francis laughed, "Oh, so you're taking it to heart? You're such a bitch." Arthur growled at Francis and launched himself at him, tackling Francis to the ground and delivering a few more punches to Francis' face again.

"I should beat the shit out of-" Arthur stopped screaming at him once he saw Francis take out a new, shiny pocket knife. It was gold with little diamonds and platinum around the hilt, how in the hell did he manage to get something like that? More importantly, why the fuck was he pulling out a weapon on him?

"F-Francis? Put that shit awa-AGH!" He began to panic when Francis switched their positions so he was on top of him, knife gleaming in the light from the ceiling lamps. He wasn't actually going to gut him, was he? In one sharp movement, Francis bought the knife down and Arthur shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow but was only surprised when he heard the sound of ripping fabric and cool air on his sweaty, heaving chest. Confusion etched across Arthur's face and anger was clearly present, Francis only smirked and bent down, catching one of Arthur's pink nipples in his mouth and sucking roughly. Caught off guard, Arthur moaned unevenly at the attack on his chest.

"Fran-?"

"Arthur, do you know how sexy your face is when you're truly angry? Makes me actually want to bone you." Arthur sneered with (false) disgust but it quickly changed as Francis flicked his tongue across his right nipple, biting and nipping at it until it grew hard under his touch.

"_Nhhg-_ you fucked up my favorite Green day shirt, you bast-_ah shit!_" Francis let out a hearty laugh and started feeling Arthur up with his large hands, pinching and teasing the abused, red nubs while sucking on his neck. Arthur couldn't help but ask Francis about the odd, expensive looking pocket knife he took out his back pocket only a few minutes ago to destroy his shirt with.

"W-Where did you get that fucking knife? I thought you were going to gut me like a pig." Francis stopped teasing him and sat up so Arthur could sit up with him as he pulled the knife Arthur was talking about from his back pocket again, twirling it in his hands and observing it with his blue eyes.

"I stole it." He admitted, simply. Arthur stared in awe at it, it looked like quite the catch...the most expensive thing he'd ever stole was a pound of drugs from Alfred, he still had yet to find out whole took it from him, but that was a while ago, anyway. "When did you get that...? Is it real?" Francis snorted at him as he spun the knife around on the floor.

"Of course it's real. I took it from the pawn shop. It was so easy to take it since the owner was helping someone find a wedding ring because he left it open and unattended." Arthur picked it u and examined it closer, admiring at golden glint to it. "How much?"

"$4,500." His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he heard the price and all of a sudden the little weapon got a lot more interesting and he found himself wanting one. "I want one, too."

"_D'accord_, just give me a few-" The door burst open and four police officers ran inside with night-sticks in their hands, oh crap. Arthur shot Francis a glare full of panic as his breath hitched from the sight of the officers. The window was open and luckily they were right beside it; Francis jumped out the window and started running, thank god they were on the first floor. Arthur only gaped at the window as he watched Francis' figure begin to disappear in the distance, did he just ditch him?

"FRANCIS, YOU FUCK FACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME! GET BACK HERE, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU-_AGH!" _One of the officers tazed him and put his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

"You, Francis Bonnefoy are under arre-"

"I'M NOT FUCKING FRANCIS FAGGOT BONNEFOY! HE'S THE ONE WHO JUST JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW AND RAN!" He screeched with a red face, he was going to beat the living shit out of Francis when he saw him again, mark his words. Two of the police jumped out the window and started pursuing Francis to catch up with the runaway criminal. They roughly got Arthur off the ground and led him out of the school, Arthur turned beet red when all eyes were on him. A few of the teachers were smiling in relief, hopefully they would catch Francis too and get rid of the both of them for a few days or so.

Meanwhile, Francis was still running away from the school, of course, he felt like a dick for ditching Arthur but he had just literally committed a crime only a few hours ago, so they were definitely after him more than they were Arthur. Thinking he was about to get away when he saw the forest across the street that he could run in, he heard a loud gunshot and froze in his tracks.

"DON'T MOVE, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND GET ON YOUR KNEES WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD; NOW!" Francis cursed rapidly in French and rolled his eyes and got to the ground and did as he was told, fucking authority man!

Seven mintues later Francis was escorted to the exact same car that held Arthur in it and started groaning out loud, now he had to deal with Arthur's anger, here comes the shit storm. When he was shoved into the back of the patrol car, Arthur started kicking him with his legs in fury.

"You're so lucky I have hand cuffs on; I swear on my life I'm going to cut your fucking nuts off, you piece of shite! How dare you just bail out on me like that? You could have fucking told me the plan by just shooting me a look and I would have caught on and jumped out the window with you, but nooo! You just _left_! I am going to abuse your asshole until it rips, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Once he was done ranting he stopped beating Francis with his legs and calmed down his heavy breathing.

Francis looked unamused and look at him with little interest, "Are you done?" Arthur only ignored him and looked out the window, ignoring the shocked look on the officers faces once he finished his rant. They noticed that the sexual tension from the two was just radiating from them, it was intense.

Francis still gave Arthur the 'I don't give a shit, I was trying to save myself' face and looked away, licking his dry lips and banging his head against the car window.

"I don't even give a shit anymore, I've been to jail before, nothing new." Francis blew some of his hair out of his eyes and gave a careless sigh, Arthur acted like it was the end of the world, besides, Francis knew this was Arthur's first time getting arrested and he was overeating, in his opinion.

Francis noticed Arthur shift uncomfortably in his seat and bite his lip with rosy cheeks, was he...aroused?

"Shit..." Francis looked confused with Arthur's behavior and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Y-you're so hot when you don't give a shit..."

Francis and Arthur were on each other in only a couple of seconds after Arthur's statement, if they weren't cuffed they'd probably be dry humping right in the back seat of the car. The officers sighed and rolled their eyes at the two teens, they would surely get them in two different cells until they could solve this problem.

"Hey! You two calm the hell down back there!" The police officers partner sighed and turned up the music, "Lets just get these two idiots to the station so I can get my lunch break...please."

"Alright, Frank. I'm just glad we finally caught these two fools, the boss has been looking for the two jackasses for months, now. Think we'll get some kind of raise of some sort?"

Frank snorted, "Yeah right, Jerry! Just because we caught the two bastards doesn't mean a damn thing to the boss!" They were just trying to make small talk to take their minds off the two teens in the backseat dry humping like it was the end of the world.

XxX

Once they arrived at the station downtown, Francis pried his lips away from Arthur's pink, abused ones and gaped at the sight outside the window.

"What? What are you gawking at- _oh you've got to be fucking kidding me..._" And Arthur just remembered that he and Francis had went to get high right before the block they were arrested in so there would be traces of drugs in their system; damn.

Standing right in front of the police station was Arthur's mother and father and Francis' mother and father as well...; including the entire channel 19 news crew and nosey reporters bombarding their furious and embarrassed parents.

Curse their parents for being well known. Arthur's dad is the governor of Florida and his mother is just a simple baker. Francis' mom is a well known lawyer and his dad, also well known, is a journalist for the Newspaper;

they were screwed.

**XxX**

**If anyone got that movie reference at the beginning then I applaud you, lol XD. Please review? ;D I'm going to update this a lot more since I got back into it myself, see you soon! ((Flees to go update my other unfinished fanfics))**


End file.
